


Drummer's Like to Bang Epilogue

by WraithRhionann



Series: How the GazettE 'came' together [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Kai's promise, M/M, Reita's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WraithRhionann/pseuds/WraithRhionann
Summary: It's Reita's birthday and he's not about to let Kai forget his promise made almost a year ago.Takes place after Dueling Guitarists and before Karma.





	

The band was on one of their rare breaks again. The end of May was almost here and in June it was back to the hectic practice schedule that always came before a tour. Kai was putting the finishing touches on Reita's birthday cake. He couldn't believe his luck when he had found a recipe online for a pudding cake. The only thing that would have made it any better would have been somehow adding KitKat bars but maybe next year. 

The others would be here any time now and everything was almost ready. He only hoped that Aoi was able to control Uruha long enough to get through the party. Or at least convince him to leave the bed alone this time. He had no idea what Reita had planned for them after the party but it was obviously important. After Kai had gotten dressed that morning he had been banned from the room for the rest of the day. Although the couch was always fun, too. 

Stepping back to admire his handiwork he heard a knock on the door. Before he had even left the kitchen a blonde whirlwind raced past to answer it. Looks like the birthday boy was ready to begin the celebration, he thought with a smile. The blonde rushed past the kitchen again and ran straight for the off limits bedroom. For a moment Kai wondered if he would run into the door.

Uruha and Aoi made their way in and greeted a bemused Kai before setting a pale purple bag on the counter next to the cake. Reita emerged from the bedroom just in time to answer the door again. He heard Ruki's voice and tried not roll his eyes. It was a good thing for the vocalist that his Rei-kun was the forgiving type. Kai's dark thoughts lifted as he heard Miyavi's voice as well. Maybe he would be able to get his petite lover to leave Reita alone.

~Long story short. Last time Miyavi was out of town on a tour Ruki was lonely and came over for the night. Kai had come out of the shower to find Reita choking and gasping for air. His poor baby had never been able to overcome that gag reflex. Ruki was kicked out onto the couch. Kai had woken up to Reita's muffled yelps. Ruki had come back in during the night and tried to fuck his Rei-kun none to gently and without any lube. Ruki had ended up spending the night in the corner finding out exactly how the bassist had gotten the scars on his arms and ankles. Nobody hurt Kai's precious baby.~

Miyavi fluttered into the kitchen, kissing Kai noisily on the cheek, before setting a brightly colored gift bag next to the other. Kai reached into the back of the cupboard where he kept the pots and pans to remove his gift. The kitchen was the only place he could hide anything since Reita was banned from everything related to cooking. He set the festive red bag with the others and began serving dinner to their friends.

The night flew by as everyone enjoyed good food and even better friends. The candles were blown out by the birthday boy, Aoi had ensured that by clasping his hand over Kai's mouth when the singing was over. After the cake was consumed they had converged on Reita as he opened his presents. A new video game from Uruha and Aoi, an extra large bag of KitKat bars from Ruki and Miyavi, and a Sex Pistols t-shirt from Kai. That was to replace the one he had cut up almost a year ago. 

It wasn't long afterwards that the party had come to an end and their friends had gone home. Well he had a feeling that if he foolishly looked out the window he would see Aoi's car was still there and rocking violently as it's owner was willingly pinned down in the backseat. Although he knew exactly how Uruha felt, not wanting to wait any longer himself. 

"Am I allowed to come in yet?" he asked after knocking on the bedroom door. 

"Hai," the blonde said as he opened the door. 

"So what was all the secrecy about?" he asked, looking around the room. He picked up a bottle of anal ease from the nightstand. "And what's up with this? If I hurt you, you need to tell me baby."

"It's not for me."

"Then who?" Kai was honestly perplexed.

"You forgot didn't you?" Reita said sounding hurt and angry. 

"Ano... I guess I must have. I'm sorry. What did I forget this time?"

"What is the first thing I ever asked from you?" he responded crossing his arms over his chest.

Kai saw that his arms were bare, allowing the scars on both wrists and arms to be seen clearly. Normally he covered them with wristbands and cuffs to avoid curious stares. They were now almost as trademark as the nosestrap for the bassist. They also served as a permanent reminder to Kai on how close he had come to losing the most important person to him. That's when it hit him. 

Reita grinned when Kai's eyes filled with horror as he remembered the conversation in question. The drummer squared his shoulders and swallowed his pride. If this is what it took to make the other happy than he could live with it. He didn't have to like it but for his Rei-kun he would submit this one time. He put a smile on his face that he didn't really feel and kissed the blonde. 

They moved to the bed, shedding their clothing along the way. Kai lay on his back waiting for the other to make his next move. He didn't wait long as the blonde began trailing kisses down his neck and chest and lower. He took the head of Kai's cock in his mouth and sucked the precum oozing from the slit. He slowly lowered his head as much as he could using his tongue against the underside of the sensitive of the organ. 

He spread the gel on one hand and grasped the base of the cock he was sucking with the other. When he heard the brunette groan he slid one finger in the virgin hole. He continued his oral ministrations as he slowly began to move his finger in and out. After a few minutes he added another finger and then a third. When he found the drummers sweet spot he pressed against it a few times before he removed his fingers and spread lube on his own aching cock.

Rising up he kissed the other as he pressed himself to the entrance and began filling him. He moved slowly giving his lover time to adjust to his penetration. When he was in completely he started thrusting in and out feeling the muscles around his cock convulse with every move he made. He looked at Kai's face as he thrust in again and saw that his eyes were shut tight and his nostrils flared with each breathe. He pulled out and lay next to the drummer and started to laugh. 

"What exactly is so funny?" Kai asked stiffly.

"You are. Your face was all scrunched up and you looked kind of pathetic. You'd rather be anywhere else doing anything else but you weren't going to say anything were you?"

"I told you I would let you fuck me once and I meant it. Even if I did forget I said it for a while," he added the last part bashfully. "Don't you get it? I'd have walked on broken glass if that's what you had asked of me. Whatever it took to keep you by my side."

"How about if you just shut up and fuck me?" he asked with another laugh.

"Well it is your birthday so whatever you say baby."

And he did. Repeatedly.


End file.
